


Allignment

by CharmantPoison



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Love, Loyalty, Sacrifice, Threats, Violence, mild vulgar language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmantPoison/pseuds/CharmantPoison
Summary: A leader, born from the excessive amount of depression and self-loathe.A junior and her twin sister, aiding the leader in her battle.All three of them study together in iPro Prepcademy, a school of prestige and class. The name is odd, but how the school works, its popularity around the globe, simply makes up for it. However, how does the team work...When robots threaten their world?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Purely made from my imagination, and the characters (OCs and everything aside from most Cybertronians mentioned) are mostly based on my own school and friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Introduction ||
> 
> A trio of friends from a prep school decided that it was crucial to start planning their project now, especially since all of them are total noobs at it. But then, a trip to the clinic didn't seem as harmful, yet what happened simply made them question life.

"77 minutes in 10 seconds." 

The blue sky, clear of clouds of both white and grey, glistened and blinded anyone who tried to look at the wild yonder painted in bright blue. The sun shone brightly, as songbirds of all kinds and colour decorated the sky with their flutter of wings and merry singing voices. Perching onto a thin branch, one of many on a tree, a yellow canary preened himself with his pink, pink beak. The songbird's bright, beady black eyes watched his surroundings and cocked his head a little, eyeing a grub on the ground.

"Wooohoo! This is going to be so, so, so exciting!~" A cheerful voice, feminine and filled with optimism, echoed throughout the fairly empty area, which no one was present aside from a blue and red semi-truck, an ambulance van and a cherry-red, Aston Martin. The black, steel gates embedded with gold and maroon-painted roses slid open as a skinny, feminine frame bounded out of iPro Prepcademy's , creating an ear-piercing sound. Dreaded by lovers of silence, yet it was sweet heaven music to others. Students, especially. 

"Onee-chan! Chotto...matte!" Running out of the school grounds and passed the gates, another followed the figure while calling her out in Japanese. Albeit she looked not like a descendant of the Japanese, yet she seemed to be obviously fluent in the said-language. "Haiyaku, imouto-chan! This is going to be so exciting! So, do you have any robots in mind?" The now-revealed sibling of the Japanese-speaking other (whose sister apparently seemed to be fluent in the language as well) grinned widely at her sister. "W...Wait, we have to make sure Red is all for it..." Nervous, the second girl turned to the gates as another emerged from hidden view.

"What about- um, ningen? Yeah! Ningen-bot!" "Ningen, ningen would be difficult. Plus, all of us are inexperienced in building a robot." Shaking her head, the said "Red" seemed to be the girl with past-shoulder-lengthened, raven-black wavy hair and brown-tan skin. Her eyes are bright yellow, sharp-looking and slanted. Her lips are thin, yet is as pink as a pink rose. Meanwhile, the other two girls are siblings which would've shared the same looks if their hair is both long and of the same colour. Micheal, the jubilant girl, has light skin and wavy brown hair that reached past her shoulders while Raihanna, her melancholic twin sister, has black hair instead of brown and rosy-pale skin. Both shared the same height, if not taller or shorter by one or few inches, and glittering dark eyes that shone like the stars in Jasper. 

"Uwaa, boring," Micheal retorted with a small scoff, crossing her arms and patting down her flannel-printed scarlet skirt before stretching a little. "I know it is, shut up." Red said with a small glare. The day was tiring for her, plus she had gotten in some sticky situations, so disobedience from her teammates is a huge, large "NO". Raihanna shook her head a little at Micheal, tugging onto her sister's sleeve before saying in a low whisper, "Red doesn't seem happy, let's not pour salt on the burning dish." The twin had murmured to which Micheal sighed heavily at, yet she nodded as she understood the lines. Some cross-able, some... "Let's just head to the clinic for a little while. The workers there can provide us some accommodation, even if we can't like, have them buy things for us, at least we can have some space to work, and privacy from curious students."

"Alright! Let's head to the clinic!" Micheal yelled and ran off, before she felt her uniform being grabbed from behind. "We have motorcycles, remember? Dummkopf!" Red shook her head with a small sigh, before releasing Micheal from her iron-grip. The said member sheepishly smiled before chuckling, "Oh yea, right!" "Oh, sister..." Raihanna chuckled quietly, amused at her sister's silly behavior. Red smiled a little, it was always a blessing for her to have such unique teammates.

"Red? You coming?" The question that came from Raihanna made Red blink and nod, smiling slightly. "Yea, let's go." The three walked over to where they parked their two motorcycles, gleaming black Ducati Superbike 959 Panigale beside a white and blue one. "Let's go!" Cheerfully, Micheal sped off with her twin sister behind her after the engine was brought to life. "W...wait! Wait for Red!" Raihanna looked back but smiled widely once she saw that Red was quickly catching up. "Minna! Please watch the road and don't get too overboard with excitement!" The leader reminded them, worry flashed in her dark eyes as Raihanna nodded. The distance from their prep academy to the clinic wasn't that far, especially not by vehicles. The tarred road there was smooth, beside them was the glittering, blue sea as the orange sun shone its rays onto it, creating a view that would leave anyone entranced. Red's hair swayed with the wind, the breeze sweeping past made her smile as she focused on the road she was on. Accidents are caused by the careless, and she didn't want to be careless.

A few minutes passed, before the trio of friends arrived in front of a clinic. "M.L CLINIC", the title of the clinic, was printed onto a sign hanging above the clinic. The walls were bricks, yet it was a relaxing sight to see. It made Red feel like the clinic was from the old days- like really, the old days. "Hm, okay, we're here. Let's head in." Red led her friends into the building, smiling slightly before expression turned cold. "Not much people today, good." She walked past the patients before glancing at the workers there. She felt pride swelling in her heart when her friends- family, whatever she would call the workers, seemed to be working hard. And chances were, they were working hard. Red knew them long enough to tell. The clinic was simple, brown leather couches for people to sit comfortably, a large LED TV on the wall, some beverage-self-serving-kind-of-area, and even a few reading materials. The floor felt cold under Red's and her friends' feet, being blue and the AC that chilled the room only made it better. The small group opened a door before entering, closing the wooden piece afterwards.


End file.
